Honesty is The Best Policy
by Kctimes2
Summary: Sequel to my story, "Kira's Lie". Takes place one year after graduation... is she finally going to admit her feelings?


**A/N: **_Sequel to 'Kira's Lie'. This story takes place a year after the last one. _

**A/N: **_Based on the song, "Listen to Your Heart" by D.H.T._

**Summary: **_Conner and Kira have come for Tommy and Kim's wedding. Conner is still with Krista, he's actually engaged to her. (No one knows about the engagement.) They live in England together. Krista can't make it to the wedding, so Conner is coming solo. Kira and Trent broke up a few months after graduation. She's been busy in New York recording her cd. The former Red and Yellow Dino Thunder rangers haven't seen each other since high school graduation. Are the feelings still there?_

**Honesty is The Best Policy**

**Xxxxx**

**1992 Valencia Rd.**

Kira, former Yellow Dino Thunder ranger, stood in front of her former mentor/teammate/science teacher's door. She smiled because this place brought back a lot of memories.

Dr. Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart were getting married in three days. It took them 9 years to get to this point, but they were ready. Beyond ready, in Kim's opinion as well as Zordon's 12. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver.

Kira hadn't been in Reefside in close to a year. After high school, Trent and her moved to New York. They got a condo together. Trent attended art school, while Kira tried to get her demo out there. She was picked up by an indie record label. Kira's first single was released shortly after that. "Patiently" shot up the charts. For Kira, it was a dream come true.

Unfortunately, Trent and Kira's relationship didn't last long. Trent felt like Kira was hiding something from him. He had no trust in her, and Kira didn't blame him. She was hiding something from him. A certain boy who loved the color red, loved to argue, had a birthday on December 17, has a really gorgeous sister, has his father's eyes, and if you asked her if she loved him, she lied. Yeah, after all this time, Kira was still in love with Conner McKnight. Kira and Trent were still civil with each other. He moved back to Reefside after they broke it off.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She knocked on the door. Trini, Original Yellow, answered the door.

"Ah!" Trini screamed. She engulfed her fellow Yellow into a hug. "Come in. Come in." She smiled at her. "How have you been?"

Kira laughed at Trini's enthusiasm. "I've been doing great."

"I see." Trini looked at Kira's outfit. Ms. Ford was wearing a black tube top, with dark blue flared jeans, and white strapped brown wedges. Kira's hair was teased at the top with her side bangs going to the left, and her waves here more defined. "You look great."

"Thanks, so do you." She saw Trini's baby bump. Kira walked into the kitchen. There, she saw Hayley, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, and of course the bride to be Kim.

"Well, well, isn't it the famous Kira Ford. Can I have your autograph?" Kim, Crane Ninjetti and former Pink Mighty Morphin ranger, teased. The ladies all nodded.

Kira blushed. She missed being home. "Funny, Kim. I'm still the same Kira that left Reefside."

"You have a dress fitting soon." Hayley, the former technical advisor and owner of the most popular teen hangout in town, informed her. She smiled at the young woman who used to sing her café.

Kim hired Hayley as her wedding planner. Ms. Ziktor was actually pretty talented when it came to planning things. The wedding ideas Hayley came up with were genius, plus, Kim liked the fact that she didn't have to hide that a majority invited guests were former rangers. For the past month, Hayley and Kim have been working nonstop trying to finish everything. The last person who needed to have a bridesmaid dress fitting was Kira.

Kira nodded.

"How's New York?" Aisha, the Bear Ninjetti and former Yellow Mighty Morphin ranger, asked her.

"Big and busy." Kira replied. She smiled. "It's really different from Reefside, but I love it there. I don't plan to stay there forever though."

Kat, former Pink Zeo and Turbo ranger, handed her a bottle of water. "Meet anyone new out there?"

"No. I've been too busy working on my album. I hardly get time alone." Kira said which didn't bother her at all. Her heart belonged to Conner, but up to this time, she wasn't sure if Conner and Krista were still a couple, or if he was with anyone else. Ethan and her would exchange emails. Once in a while, Ethan would speak about Conner. From what he knew, Conner and Krista were together. However, she was told that, 4 months ago. A lot can happen in 4 months. Oh how right she was.

"How long are you staying out here?" Tanya, former Yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger, asked her.

Kira thought about it. "I'll be here until Sunday, so not very long."

All the women pouted, especially Kim. She had grown close to the newest former Yellow. Kim treated her like a surrogate daughter. The Crane Ninjetti was sad to know that Kira never admitted her feelings to Conner. Even Kim and Tommy hadn't heard from Conner in a while. She wondered if there was still a chance between the two.

"Well, you're here now." Kim smiled from ear to ear. She looked at the time. "We're leaving for the dress shop in another hour or so."

"I'm sure you need some rest." Hayley said. Kira nodded. She knew the next question that was coming. "The guys went to get lunch."

"Good because I am starving." Trini clarified. Her friends laughed at her. "What?"

"You definitely sound like my husband." Aisha referenced Rocky DeSantos.

"And, we know that boy can eat." Tanya shook her head at the thought.

The women heard the door open. They all made their way to the living room. In walked, Tommy, Falcon Ninjetti and former Green, White Mighty Morphin, Red Zeo, Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder ranger, Jason, former Red Mighty Morphin and Gold Zeo ranger, Billy, Wolf Ninjetti and former Blue Mighty Morphin ranger and Zeo technical advisor, Rocky, Ape Ninjetti and former Red Mighty Morphin and Blue Zeo ranger, Adam, Frog Ninjetti and former Black Mighty Morphin and Green Zeo and Turbo ranger, Mike, former Magna Defender, Ethan, former Blue Dino Thunder ranger, and Trent, former White Dino Thunder ranger, were carrying food for all of them.

Kira didn't see Conner. She was disappointed. The former Yellow watched as Tommy kissed his fiancée, Kim. Jason kissed his wife, Trini. Billy went to his girlfriend, Hayley. The former technical advisors kissed. They had been dating for the past year. Rocky kissed his wife, Aisha. Adam went up to his fiancée, Tanya, and gave her a big kiss as well. The random guy Kira had seen somewhere before, and must've been a ranger kissed Kat. Ethan hugged Kira.

"Wow, you look nice." Ethan nudged her. Kira giggled.

Then, Trent and Kira looked at each other. He hugged her. She embraced him back. "You look great." Trent let go of her.

"Thanks." Kira said. She was thankful things between her and Trent weren't weird. Kira went to hug Tommy, Billy, Jason, Rocky, and Adam. She was introduced to Mike, former Lost Galaxy ranger.

A couple of years back, Mike helped to build Tommy's command center. Since, Mike had experience with computers on Terra Venture, he was asked to do some technical work for Tommy's base. Mike agreed. Kat, also, helped with building the command center. The two hit it off, and they've been dating ever since.

All of the former rangers started to eat. There was assorted sandwiches and salads. As soon as lunch was done, the women started to get ready to leave. Kira went to stand by the door. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She yelled. She answered it.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**_

In front of Kira was Conner. Her heart started racing. She took in his brown hair, milky skin, tri-brown colored eyes, and full lips. He was beginning to have a ruggedly handsome look. There was a bit of stubble around his mouth. It looked nice on him though. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black jeans, with brown boots. _Oh my God, he looks so handsome _

He smiled at her. Conner took in the woman he still secretly loved. Her more mature look was amazing. The former Red Dino Thunder ranger stared at her in awe. His hazel eyes and her eyes met. For a few minutes, they didn't care about anything around them. Mr. McKnight cursed in his head. _After all this time, I still love her. _He pulled her in for a big bear hug. She rested comfortably in his long arms.

Kim and her bridal party walked into the living room. They saw Conner and Kira hugging. She smiled, and the she turned to her friends. "Let's give them some time to themselves." She said. The former rangers nodded and smiled, and quietly walked to the backyard where the men were.

"I've missed you." Conner confessed.

Kira pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth. "I've missed you too."

He looked in her eyes. She was telling the truth. "So, how's the rockstar life?" He teased.

She playfully smacked his arm. It was just like old times. "How's England?" She questioned. After high school, Conner left for England so he could be a part of the Manchester United F.C. She's watched his games on tv.

"You haven't answered my question. I asked first, you know." He said.

"Still stubborn as usual." Kira noted.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, **Babe**."

Ms. Ford quietly gasped. She couldn't believe he said that to her. She thought maybe Conner and Krista were broken up then.

Mentally, Conner smacked his head. He felt so stupid for calling her that. It really had been awhile since Kira and him last talked. A month ago, Conner proposed to Krista. He loves her, but not as much as he loves Kira. Seeing her after a year, he definitely made a mistake by not letting Kira know about his feelings. Now, he has just gotten himself into the biggest pickle he's ever had to face.

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**_

It had been long enough, the ladies came back inside. "Kira!" Kim called out. They needed to get going.

"Hello, Conner." Tanya, Hayley, Kat, Trini, and Aisha said at once. They all gave their hugs. Conner had to laugh, he felt like Charlie from Charlie's Angels with that kind of greeting.

"I've missed you." Mrs. DeSantos said. She had taken a liking to Conner and felt like he was a younger brother. He picked her up. She squealed and laughed.

He did the same to Kim. She squealed as well. "We have a lot of catching to do." The Bride said. Conner nodded. "We'll see you later. Come on, we need to get our dresses." Kim led the way out.

Before Kira left, Conner stopped her. "Can I take you out to dinner, tonight?" Kira blushed, and she nodded.

Ethan and Trent made their way into the house. They saw the exchange between Conner and Kira.

Kira gave Conner one more hug. She left the house. Conner's eyes stayed on her as she walked out.

The former Blue ranger walked up to his best friend. "Bro!" Conner faced Ethan. "Isn't it my former partner in crime fighting." They clasped hands and hugged.

Conner laughed. He took a look at Trent. "Hey, Trent." They did the same thing. "Who else is here?"

"Dr. O, Jason, Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Mike-" Trent saw the look on Conner's face. "He's a former ranger, Lost Galaxy, Magana Defender." Conner nodded.

"So… what's up with you and Kira?" Ethan asked. He felt there was something between them, and he also thought that was the reason why Trent and her didn't work.

"Nothing." Conner answered, and it was true, for the most part. There was nothing going on between him and Kira, but that didn't change the feelings he still had for her.

Trent's eyebrow's rose. "You don't have to lie, just because I'm here." He said. Conner looked at him again. There was no animosity between the two, and if Conner wanted to go out with Kira, he knew she was in good hands. Besides, he knew all along there was something between them.

"I'm serious." Conner clarified. His friends didn't look convinced. "I was just asking her to dinner. It's no big deal."

"Well, you've never asked me to dinner." Ethan joked around.

Trent laughed. "No offense, but Kira's a better looking date." Ethan rolled his eyes.

Tommy came in. "Conner." They did a guy hug. The doctor of paleontology looked at his former student/teammate. "I like the look, but that's my color." He pointed to the outfit Conner had on.

"Dr. O no offense, but if I didn't take one of your colors, then, there wouldn't be any colors left of the rainbow to choose from." Conner teased. Ethan and Trent snickered.

"Whatever." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Just because I can't give you detention anymore, doesn't mean you can make fun of me."

"That's exactly what it means." Conner playfully shot back.

Tommy shook his head. "Come on out back, we are just having some beers." He looked at his students. "You can each have one." He felt lenient.

All of them headed out to join the guys, but Conner pulled Ethan back. Ethan got confused. "What's up, Bro?"

Conner took a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm engaged."

Ethan couldn't believe it. He was shocked. He didn't know what to say, but one person came to his mind. "What about Kira?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "Listen just keep this between me and you." Ethan was going to ask something. "I'll tell you the story later." Conner's heart felt heavy. He would hate to hurt Krista, but he had to think about himself, also. If he hadn't seen Kira, then Krista and Conner would've had their perfect little fairytale. Now, that Kira was near him, he knew he would shatter Krista's heart. He followed Ethan out to the backyard.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye.**_

Later that night, Conner and Kira headed out to a very fancy Italian restaurant, Bella Cocina. The host took them to their table. Conner pulled Kira's chair out for her. She smiled and sat down. Conner went to his chair and sat across from her. They ordered waters with lemon.

While looking over the menu, Kira asked about Conner's father. "How's Don?"

"My Dad's doing a lot better." He answered. Kira smiled after that. "When he first heard your song on the radio, he called me and was practically jumping up and down." Kira blushed again. "He wanted to call and congratulate you, but he didn't know how to get ahold of you. I didn't have your number either." He felt bad for not having it, they were friends. Why they hadn't kept in touch, it was beyond him. She felt the same way. "Thank you for coming with me to the hospital. I don't think I ever did thank you."

"You did." Kira said. She looked harder at the menu. "You said I was a good friend." She muttered.

Conner heard, but chose to ignore it. "I'm sorry things between you and Trent didn't work out."

The former Yellow knew what she wanted to order. "It's okay, Con." She smiled. "I think everything happens for a reason."

He nodded. The waiter came back with their drinks, and he took their food orders. That left Conner and Kira to themselves.

"When do you head back to New York?" He asked.

"Sunday morning." She replied, and she got sad. "It sucks I won't be able to stay that long. What about you?"

"I actually have to leave Saturday night." He said. Kira couldn't believe it. "I know what you're going through." Conner didn't have the guts to tell Kira about his engagement to Krista, and he prayed she didn't ask about his relationship status.

She didn't want to ask about his relationship status. Part of her was afraid to hear the truth. The saying, 'What you don't know, won't hurt you.' It definitely applied to the situation right now. "Guess our new careers are making us very busy. I don't even have time to date."

"Me neither." Conner partly lied. He didn't have time to date because of his practices and the fiancée he had back in England. Just then, Conner's phone went off. The former Red looked at the caller ID, Krista's name popped up. He sent it to voicemail. "What are the dresses like?"

Kira grinned. "I'm thankful they aren't pink." He laughed. "The colors of the wedding are white and red. Guess she felt since a majority of her bridal party had husbands or former boyfriends who 'wore' Red-" She referenced Trini and Aisha, since they were married to Jason and Rocky, respectively. Kat used to date Tommy while he was a Red. Since Tommy was a Red, Kim thought it was only fitting to have the colors be Red and White.

"Don't forget Hayley's a Red head, too." Conner added. Kira laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, it just seemed like a jock thing to say." She didn't talk about a hair color. Kira was about to speak, but Conner's phone rang… again. Conner ignored it. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

The former Red shook his head. After the phone stopped ringing, Conner turned it off. Their food came, and they dug right in. They continued to talk some more about their life, and what else they planned to do. Of course, they reminisced about their time in high school, and how they truly felt as rangers.

"I thought it was sweet when that little girl changed your mind about being a ranger." Kira reminded him.

Conner thought about the little girl. "Did I tell you before I left for England, I saw her again?"

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah, I was helping Coach Carlson out for a couple of weeks. He was teaching kid's some soccer, and I saw her. Her name is Karina." He smiled. "She's the sweetest little girl I've met."

Kira smiled at the thought of Conner as a Dad. She thought he would make a good one. Once they were done, Conner paid for the meal, and he left a tip. Conner was thankful his parents hadn't sold his Mustang. The singer missed being in his car. She sat on the passenger's side. It's never looked this good to her.

"Where are you staying?" Conner questioned as they approached Downtown.

"The Marriott, my parents moved to Briarwood, so I decided to stay local."

After driving a couple more miles, Conner parked his car. He rolled down his window. The cool breeze entered his car.

"You want to hear a joke?" Conner asked.

Kira felt like déjà vu hit her. "What?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Two flies are on a porch. Which one is the actor?" Conner was trying to hold in his laughter.

She shrugged. "I don't know which one."

"The one on the screen!" He started to laugh. Kira couldn't help but laugh with him, this time.

After a few more minutes of laughter, Conner looked at Kira. "Do you know what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I think Kim wants to get another fitting done. Then, Friday, she wants to do a bachelorette party." She answered. Her heart started beating faster. She knew Conner was about to leave to go back to his house, and her heart was nervous for her. Hell, she was nervous because she was about to make a move.

"That's cool." Conner looked at the clock. It flashed 12:17 am. "Well, I should-"

"Do you want to come up?" She quickly blurted out. Her heartbeat slowed down after that. She couldn't let him leave yet.

He was shocked by her boldness, but nodded. The former leader made sure to put up the windows and lock everything. They both got out of the car. She got her key out, and she was nervous as all hell. They entered her room. Kira turned the light on.

Conner looked around. "These hotels are nice. I've stayed in some over in England with-" Conner didn't want to finish his sentence.

"With who?" Kira obliviously asked.

"Teammates." Conner quickly covered. He blew out a breath of relief when she nodded. He sat on the single bed. "Did you know in England, when you're 18, you can drink?"

Kira nodded. "Did you know when you are around people who are older than you, they buy you alcohol?" She shot back. Kira opened her suitcase. She pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"How did you?" He asked about the bottle.

She giggled. "My manager let me take his private jet. I didn't get searched." She said.

"So what, you're a lush now?"

She shook her head. "I drink once in a while." Kira got out a glass and some orange juice. "You want one?"

Conner nodded. She mixed the drink for them. The former Yellow sat on the bed with Conner. They were far apart from each other. Kira was at the top, and Conner was at the foot of the bed. Conner's heart was racing. The way Kira was lounging on the bed, he swore he'd never seen a woman so sexy before. Both of them drank their drinks quickly.

The sexual tension was there. Conner's phone was still off, and he knew Krista would give him hell, but he didn't care. He saw her guitar on the coffee table, and he got up and grabbed it. Kira watched him as he started to strum her guitar. The former Red sat on a chair and decided to play another Beatles' ballad. It wasn't the same one as the one he played for his Dad. As he was playing, something came over Kira. She got up and went to stand in front of him, and he kept playing as he looked at her. The love was there. It was present, and both of them couldn't deny it any longer. Gently, she grabbed the guitar from him. Conner stood up. He towered over her, and he picked her up. Kira's legs wrapped around his waist. They began to passionately make out.

Her moans got louder against his lips. She started to grind against him. His erection pressed against her sex, and she wanted him. But, not as bad as he wanted her. He laid her on the bed, but made sure not to break the kiss between them. After a few minutes, he broke it apart, and she nodded.

"Make love to me." She said. He didn't move. He wanted to hear her beg for it. She wanted, no, she needed him to be inside of her. "Please." She pleaded for him to make love to her. He still didn't budge, so Kira got up and started to undress him. It was a sensual act. Each piece that came off, Kira made sure to massage his muscles. Conner took off her clothing, and it was one at a time. The hunger was present in both of their eyes. "Conner, I need you." She begged.

"I need you more." He confessed. They made love throughout the night.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**_

The following morning, Conner sat up from his spot. He looked at Kira's resting body. She was absolutely beautiful to him. She had perfect skin, breasts, and not to mention he loved being buried inside of her. They did make love quite a few times last night.

To be honest, every single time didn't compare to his fiancée. Yet, he was confused on what to do. Conner began to get dressed. Kira began to stir, and she felt around for Conner. He noticed, and he went to her side.

"Good morning." He soothingly said.

Kira smiled. "Good morning." They kissed each other. "Yucky, stinky breath."

He laughed. "Guess, we shouldn't have drank another cup of vodka and oj." She nodded. "I gotta get home and get ready for the day." She nodded again. "Do you need a ride to Dr. O's or the dress shop?"

Kira got up. Her bare body crossed the room to her purse. Conner just stared at her, and he was ready to take her one more time. Ms. Ford grabbed her phone, and she looked at it. There was a text message from Trini. "No, Trini and Aisha are going to pick me up."

"I should get going then." Conner walked up to her. He kissed her. "I'll see you later?" She nodded.

"Bye." She said.

Conner walked out the door. Once he got in his car, he turned his phone on. There was 5 voicemails. Two were from his Mom wondering where he was. The last three were from Krista. She was beginning to worry about him.

He called Krista. _She answered. "I was so worried."_

"I'm alright." Conner informed.

_She smiled. "How's Dr. O and his fiancée?"_

"Good, there's going to be so many people at the wedding." He heard her laugh.

"_How's my fiancé?" She asked him_.

Conner took a deep breath. "Fine." He curtly said. He cursed under his breath because he had no clue why he said it like that.

"_Is there something wrong?" _

"No." He lied.

"_Who else is helping with the wedding?"_

"Um, Dr. O and Kim's friends. Hayley's the wedding planner. Ethan, Trent, and Kira."

"_What's she doing there?" Her voice became kind of cold._

"She's a bridesmaid." Conner informed. He needed to get off the phone. He's had arguments with Krista before about Kira. After the night/morning he's had, he didn't want it to be ruined. "I gotta go."

_She didn't like he was rushing her off the phone, but she wasn't in the mood to argue either. "I love you."_

"You too." He said.

_Krista was about to talk, but he hung up on her. _

Conner arrived home, and he got out of his car. He didn't know what to do. First, he needed to figure out how to break things to Krista. Second, he wondered how Kira would feel after she found out he was engaged. "Fuck my life." Conner whispered. He walked into his parent's house.

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,**_

_**the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**_

While Kira was getting her last dress fitting done, she kept smiling from left to right. She even did a twirl in her dress.

Her friends noticed the change.

"Someone's a little happy this morning." Tanya observed. She heard the giggle coming from Kira.

Trini looked. "Yeah, and it's making me sick." She shook her head. This morning, Jason got her the wrong donut. That aggravated her pregnancy hormones, and she yelled at him. The former rangers witnessed a good show. "She's so in love."

"It's like a dream come true." Kira announced in a sing song voice. She loved the morning she had with Conner. It took them awhile, but they finally made love… a lot. A long distance relationship would be hard, but she wanted it to work with Conner.

"It's about damn time." Kim cheerfully commented. "Do you know how long I've waited for you two to admit each other's feelings?"

Kira turned to her friends. "Well, we didn't really admit our feelings."

"What do you mean?" Kat furrowed her brows.

"You guys didn't tell each other, 'I love you'?" Aisha asked in disbelief.

Trini was starting to feel a little better. "What exactly happened last night?"

Kira told them.

"Nice to know someone is getting some." Hayley said. They looked at her. "It's that time of the month." She elaborated.

"Don't you hate when that happens?" Kim asked. "I hate it, I get the most horny when I can't do it."

They all laughed.

Kira looked at them. She thought they were crazy, which is why she loved every one of them. "I'll bring it up with Conner tonight."

"Yeah. Let me know about the next wedding I'm planning." Hayley said.

Aisha nodded. "I'll be a bridesmaid."

"Right behind me, of course." Trini started to tear up.

Tanya handed her a tissue. "Your hormones are out of whack."

They stayed at the dress shop until all the alterations were done. Tanya volunteered to keep them at her and Adam's house.

Later that day, everyone gathered at Hayley's Cyberspace. Hayley closed down the café for the day. Anton Mercer and his wife, former evil henchwoman, Elsa, whose real name is Eileen, was there to join in the festivities.

Conner hadn't arrived yet, so Kira waited for him at the table they all used to sit at. Trent went to sit with her.

"Are you waiting for a certain boy who loves the color red? Loves to argue because he's as stubborn as a mule, has a birthday on December 17, did you know his sister's hot, and his Dad and him have the same eye color?" Trent questioned. Kira giggled. "And when I asked you if you loved him, you lied." She stopped giggling, and she was ready to apologize. He held up his hand. "Kira, I know what you are going to say. I'm fine, and I understand."

"You do?" Her eyes got wide.

He nodded. "You were scared to admit the truth. I don't have any hard feelings against you or Conner. It was obvious you two are in love."

Kira smiled. Trent can be so understanding. She liked that about him. "Thanks, Trent."

Conner walked up to them. "I hope you're not trying to get her back." He playfully mocked.

"Nope, I'm just telling her the same thing I told you yesterday." Trent said. He clasped hands with Conner, and he walked to Ethan and Billy.

Once they were alone, Conner looked at Kira. "I've missed you." He admitted.

"I've missed you more." They briefly kissed. "You know what's funny." She asked.

"What?"

"You told me that you'd never fall in love." He nodded. "I believe that was a lie."

Conner nodded. "I have fallen in love." He finally admitted. He looked directly into Kira's eyes.

"I love you, Conner McKnight." She was finally being honest with herself. And, he wanted to tell her he loves her, but he needed to make things right. He needed to break the engagement off. Kira was getting worried. "Conner?" The concern was present in her voice. "Conner?"

"I love you too, Kira Ford." He was being truthful. Kira saw it in his eyes. She knew he loves her, but he was hiding something from her. d

"Conner, are you not telling me something?" She questioned him.

Before he could confess, Conner wanted to go somewhere private. He knew this bombshell would cause a major blowout. "Can we go back to your hotel room?" She nodded. They got up, and said their goodbyes to their friends.

"Where are they off to?" Jason stupidly asked.

Rocky looked at him. "Are you that dumb?"

"I don't know either." Adam added.

Billy over heard. "It seems that the holder of the XY chromosomes and the holder of the XX chromosomes are wishing to have unaided time, so they can consummate their adoration for one another." The guys looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Conner and Kira went to have alone time so they can fuck." Trini simplified.

"I never knew Trini had such a potty mouth." Anton was a little stunned.

Jason scoffed. "You didn't hear her this morning." He reminded himself of the berating he got for bringing Trini the wrong donut.

"Just bring her the right donut." Kim informed her 'brother'.

Tommy laughed. "Oh like Kim hasn't gotten on your case for getting her the wrong tampons!" Jason accused. He smirked after that shut Tommy up.

Meanwhile, Conner and Kira arrived back at her hotel room. She wanted to get comfortable, so she began to undress in front of him. Conner watched her undress, and he felt the drool coming from his mouth.

"K-K-Kira…" Conner began. She giggled at him. Kira got a big shirt, and she put it on, and then she walked to where Conner was. He needed to come clean, and he was nervous Kira would tell him to get out. "You know how you asked, if I was hiding something?"

"Yes." She cautiously said. She didn't like where this was going. "Are you?"

"Not exactly." He answered. She started to glare at him. "I mean, I am."

The former Yellow immediately got up. "What do you mean, you are?"

"I'm with someone." He confessed. Kira gasped. How could he tell her he loved her, and be with someone? She felt hurt and betrayed, why would he say all of that to her then.

"Fuck you, Conner!" She yelled. Kira went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle. She needed a drink.

"Kira, stop." He saw her grab the bottle. He went to stop her. "Kira, stop it."

She looked at him. "So what, you are far from your girlfriend, and you needed to have sex, so you did it with me?" She scoffed at him.

"You begged me for it." Conner tried to defend himself.

"Because you fucking wanted it too." She hissed. Kira took a big gulp. "Are you still with Krista?"

The former Red looked down. He nodded. "We are, but-"

"Oh God." Kira jumped to conclusions. "She's pregnant."

"What? No." Conner couldn't believe she said that. However, at this point, she might as well be. "Kira, we're…"

"You're married!" She interjected, and then she took another gulp of the vodka.

He shook his head. "Will you stop that!" He yelled at her as he went to take the bottle from her. He was successful, and he was thankful for his height advantage over her. Conner held it high.

Conner blew out a breath. "We're engaged." There was silence for five minutes.

"Oh… my… gosh…" Kira found her voice. She was hurt, and she felt betrayed. Why couldn't he have told her this before they made love? Before they confessed their feelings, why did Kira have to find out like this? She let her relationship with Trent go because she had hope for her and Conner. Now, she felt it was a waste. After their confessions, their admissions, Kira felt it was all for nothing. "How dare you hide that for me!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry." He sincerely apologized. Conner didn't mean to hurt her. He loves her. He wants to make things with right. "I love you."

"How can I believe you? You cheated on Krista the first chance you got!" Kira accused. "Give me the damn bottle. I can't believe I fucking had sex with you. You are a backstabbing cheater."

"I love you, Kira, and I know you love me." He stated. "You told me."

"Because I thought you were single, but this whole entire time you weren't! Was I a good fuck?" She taunted at him. Conner couldn't find his voice. "Did I feel better than Krista?"

"Damn it Kira, stop it." He demanded.

"No." Kira bitterly laughed at him. "I bet you hated that Trent got to me first."

Once he heard that, Conner wanted to take a drink from the bottle, but he was driving. He let it go. "Babe-"

"Don't, fucking call me that." She sneered at him. "I want you to leave. The sight of you makes me sick." She told him.

Conner shook his head. He wanted her to know the truth. He only loves her, and he didn't want to be with Krista. "Kira, I love you and only you."

Tears entered Kira's eyes. She didn't believe him. After everything, he had to lie to her about being engaged, hell he never brought up he was in a relationship. Was that why he hadn't called her? Because he was living it up in England with Krista? The thought of it made Kira sick to her stomach. "Conner, just leave." She croaked out.

He didn't want to fight with her. Conner cautiously placed the vodka bottle on the coffee table. He walked up to her and tried to give her a kiss. Instead of a kiss, she smacked him right across the face. The anger, the hurt, the frustration, it came to the fore front. Was she overreacting? Possibly, but put yourself in her shoes.

The soccer player just nodded and left.

Kira took another gulp of the vodka, and she cried herself to sleep.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye.**_

The wedding was gorgeous. All of the former power rangers, friends and family of Kim and Tommy were in attendance. This was a well anticipated event. Everything was perfect, and thankfully, there were no 'supernatural' interruptions.

Tommy and Kim made their way to the reception hall. Flashes can be seen from various parts of the room. The newly married couple was beyond happy, but they hated to see Conner and Kira so unhappy.

The news of Conner's engagement spread like wildfire amongst their closest friends. Trent wanted to kill Conner for hurting Kira. And that's how it was, for the past day and a half, Trent stayed very overprotective of Kira. Ethan hated the rift between his former teammates. Conner had enough respect to not punch Trent for the way he was acting towards him. The former Red understood why Kira was upset. After all, he caused all this pain. Now, he wasn't sure if he had a place to go back to in England. He remembered the phone call.

**(Flashback)**

_Since Conner had admitted the engagement, Kira had been ignoring him. Conner needed some alone time, so he asked Tommy where is a good place to think. He didn't want to be in Reefside either. Tommy recommended Conner go to Angel Grove. He gave him the directions to the ruins of the Command Center. _

_For the former mentor, he hated to see his teammate/former leader/surrogate son looking so lost. He understood where Kira was coming from, but he also knew Conner's feelings for Kira is sincere. Kim and him still had hope Conner and Kira would work their problems out. _

_Conner's car made it to the bottom hill of the Command Center. "Shit, I have to walk up these damn rocks." He cursed. He shook his head and walked up the hill. There was a lot running through his mind, but mostly his thoughts revolved around a former Yellow ranger. He got to the ruins, and he looked around. The debris was still there, he saw some parts of the building, some wires, and a lot of dirt. For a little bit, he walked around the perimeter. _

_He made a decision. It was obvious he rushed into the engagement with Krista. He felt he asked her to fill a void… he missed Kira too much. Krista was there. In addition, Conner realized, just being around Kira, he lost all of his inhibitions. He's been tempted before by other women, and he never succumbed to their wants or needs. However, with Kira, everything was different. He needed to be with her. There is something about Kira that can make Conner do stupid things. Conner listened to his heart._

"_Hello?" Krista answered._

"_Hey." Conner said._

_She smiled. "What's up?"_

_He looked up. "The sky." He began to stall. _

"_Whatever." She giggled. "So, what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_Here it goes. "I want to call off the engagement." _

_There was a moment of silence. "Why?" She immediately hissed. "Wait, don't answer that. I know exactly why, it's Kira, isn't it."_

"_Yes." Conner said. A bitter laugh rang through. "Krista, it would've never worked anyway."_

"_You say that now." She responded. She shook her head. "Did you fuck her?"_

"_No." He answered._

"_Funny, I don't believe you." She commented._

"_I made love to her." _

_Krista couldn't hold her hurt in, and the tears began to come down. "Wow, Conner." She couldn't believe it. "First, you lie to me about being in love with Kira. Then, you ask me to marry you, but it was fake because the minute you got around Kira, you needed to be in her pants. And now, you are breaking things off. You are a true asshole."_

"_I know." He accepted. _

"_So, what are you marrying, Kira now?"_

"_No… she doesn't want to talk to me anymore." He informed. _

_Krista laughed at him, she was beginning to feel better after hearing that.. "Karma's a bitch huh?" She kept laughing. "She fucked you over."_

"_Krista." Conner didn't mean to whine, but he hated that she was rubbing it in. _

"_I'm done." She immediately hung up on him. _

_He just stared at the phone. In two days, he lost the most important ladies in his life. He was on a roll._

**(End Flashback)**

Conner watched as Kira and Trent danced. He was the bigger person, and he didn't glare at them. Trent glared at Conner every chance he got. The former leader decided not to make a scene, so he let it go. The former white ranger could act childish for all he cared. He looked at his watch. His flight was leaving soon. He would stay here for a little bit more, and then he would head out. The former Red got up, and he made one last attempt to talk to Kira before he left.

Trent saw Conner coming. "Conner's approaching." He said.

Kira looked. "I don't want to talk to him." Trent didn't believe her.

Conner made his way to them. "Can I cut in?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Trent answered for Kira.

"I want to hear it from Kira." He said. He looked at Kira. "May I have his dance?"

Kira made eye contact with Conner, and she knew she couldn't say no. She nodded. Trent obliged. He knew these two loved each other.

The former Red and Yellow Dino Thunder rangers began dancing. Red did all the talking. "I ended the engagement." There was no response. "I love you, and I did it for us." No response. "Babe." Kira didn't answer. Conner let it go. "I'm leaving tonight. I'll miss you."

Kira heard everything, but she couldn't let it go. Conner really hurt her.

The song ended. Conner looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Kira. For everything, I never meant to hurt you. In high school, I thought you didn't love me." She looked at him. "I guess we both lied to each other, I knew I loved you. I've known since my Dad's heart attack. Now, I looked back on things, and I realized, you were in love with me ever since I was vulnerable. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner." He sincerely told her.

She still didn't speak. That was enough for Conner. He kissed her on the cheek, and he grabbed his stuff. He said his congratulations to Kim and Tommy. He quickly left with a broken heart.

_**And there are voices**_

_**that want to be heard.**_

_**So much to mention**_

_**but you can't find the words.**_

Kim came up to Kira. "Go." She said. The former ranger looked at Kim. "Go, he ended his engagement for you. He loves you. He's always loved you. Get him back Kira." The Crane Ninjetti advised.

Tommy walked up to his new wife and his former student. "Kira, go, or you might lose him forever."

Kira was still speechless. They were right. She looked at Trent and Ethan. They nodded their heads in agreement. Then, she looked at the rest of Zordon's 12. Jason, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Justin, Billy, and Zack gave her a signal. All of them believed she could look past Conner's secret. The last confirmation she needed was from Hayley. She looked at her. Of course she nodded, they were meant to be. She ran out the hall.

Unfortunately, Kira didn't see Conner's car anymore. She was about to cry, but Trent was right behind her.

"I'll take you to the airport." He offered. Even though Conner had hurt Kira, he knew Kira was happiest when she was with Conner.

Kira nodded. They immediately left. Trent called Ethan for Conner's number, but he didn't have it. Kira went through her phone book wondering if anyone had Conner's number. No one did.

"Damn it." Kira cried. She hated that no one had his number. Once she arrived in the airport, she ran through the terminal. She needed to find the airplane that was headed to London, England. Trent drove around until he got the sign to leave, but after half an hour, Kira came back out. There were more tears coming down. She got in, and Trent drove her to her hotel.

_**The scent of magic,**_

_**the beauty that's been**_

_**when love was wilder than the wind.**_

The next day, Kira said her goodbyes to all of her friends. They all wished her the best of luck on finishing her album. She smiled at them. The past four days had been a whirlwind. First, she was reunited with Conner. Second, they spent an amazing night together. Third, they finally confessed their feelings. Fourth, her heart was broken because of Conner's engagement that he hid. Lastly, she was back to square one. She lied to Conner about not wanting to be with him.

Kira slept her whole plane ride back to New York. A cab was already waiting for her, and she looked out the window as she got back to her condo. Her heart started racing as she approached her condo. Why? She wasn't sure, but the only reason why it did that was when Conner was near. She pushed it to the back of her mind.

She walked into her condo, and she placed her things down. Then she walked into her kitchen, she dropped dead in her tracks.

"Coincidently, a person at the airport wanted to go to London, and he had a plane ticket to New York." Conner informed as he poured her a glass of apple juice. Kira couldn't believe it. "You have a nice manager, he let me know where you were staying." He grabbed the extra set of keys from his pocket. "I can't believe the people at the housing office believed I was your husband." She was speechless, but glared at him for the lie. "Babe, relax, I needed to say that."

She finally snapped out of it. "You did not just call me Babe." She mocked glared at him.

He laughed. "That always did the trick."

"Since when do you know big words?" She referenced the 'coincidently'.

"So, I read once in a while." She giggled and walked up to him. Conner grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him. "I got to the airport and realized, I didn't want to give up so easily"

"Did a little birdie tell you that or your heart?" She took a sip of her juice.

"Both." He admitted. Kira looked at him. "Dr. O and Kim's animal spirits can be really freaky sometimes."

She giggled again. "I think my heart realized you were here before I did. It started to race before I got in here."

"I can't stay long." He informed. She nodded in understanding. "I already talked to my coaches, and I needed to be back by Tuesday."

"So, that gives us two days to do whatever?"

He looked at the calendar. "A day and a half to be exact." She smiled. "I love you, Kira Ford."

"I love you too, Conner McKnight." They passionately kissed. This time, they were going to make things right. Both made a promise to be honest with one another about anything and everything. After all, **honesty is the best policy**.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye.**_

**The End.**


End file.
